newyorkmetsfandomcom-20200214-history
Mets Sweep Marlins
Starting from April 24-26 the Mets hosted the Miami Marlins for a 3 game set at Citi Field. This also marked Jose Reyes first return to New York since joined the Marlins. The Mets swept the Marlins. Here is the series recap. Game 1 The Mets before the game honored Reyes with a video tribute after his leaving from the team. Also Reyes lead off for the Marlins and was booed by the fans every time he stepped up to the plate. Reyes hit a high fly ball off Johan Santana and Kirk Nieuwenhuis made a catch right on the wall to save a run. The Mets won to a score of 2-1. Here are the notes of the game. Notes *Santana threw 6.2 innings and gave up one allowed run on 3 hits along 2 walks. Johan struck out 11 batters. He didn't get the win for the Mets. *Lucas Duda hit a bullet off the right hand of Edward Mujica that resulted in the go-ahead, run scoring, infield single in the eighth. *Marlins pitchers gave up 4 straight two-out walks in the 7th inning to bring home the Mets first run. *Jon Rauch (3-0) earned the win by pitching a scoreless 8th inning. *Frank Francisco pitched the 9th to earn his fourth save of the year. *Jose Reyes went 0 for 4 in his return. Game 2 The Mets continued the hot streak by winning game 2 to a score of 5-1. Here are the notes of the game. Notes *R.A. Dickey started for the Mets and he was masterful, allowing only a solo home run to Omar Infante and three hits in seven innings. *David Wright took advantage of an extra out afforded by Jose Reyes in the sixth inning with a go-ahead, two run home run off of Mark Buehrle. *With the two-run home run, Wright now has the most RBI in team history with 735. *Lucas Duda drove in a run and Mike Baxter drove in two with an opposite double in the eighth inning – Duda is now 12-for-36 over his last 11 games. *Josh Thole went 1 for 3 extending his hitting streak to eight games, and has now reached base in all 16 games he’s started this season. *Tonight marked the Mets fifth come-from-behind victory of the season. *The Mets are 3-2 in series’ against National League opponents so far this year, and have won six of eight games against them at home. Game 3 The Mets took the finale of the series by winning off Kirk Nieuwenhuis's walk off hit in the ninth as the Mets won 3-2. Here are the notes of the game. Notes *Jon Niese started for the Mets and pitched well, allowing two runs and four hits in seven innings, but he got a no-decision. *Ramon Ramirez pitched 2 scoreless innings of relief for the victory. *Ruben Tejada drove a run in on a sacrifice fly to score Kirk Nieuwenhuis in the first inning, who led off the game with a triple. *With the bases loaded and one out in the ninth inning, Justin Turner battled Heath Bell for 14 pitches before walking in the tying run, and after Scott Hairston grounded into a fielders choice, Bell’s 45th pitch of the inning resulted in a game winning RBI single by Nieuwenhuis. Category:General Articles Category:Mets Category:Flordia Marlins